memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Augris' species
The following is a list of unnamed members of Augris' species. Alsaurian citizens These citizens were visiting and working on the marketplace when the away team from the Voyager was attacked and imprisoned by soldiers from the Mokra Order. Later, they witnessed Caylem's comedic performance which in fact was a distraction to let Darod escape. One of them was an undercover soldier from the Mokra Order who was introduced to Janeway as contact in a blue vest. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and are listed as "Alsaurians" on the call sheets and in the shooting schedule.|Among the actors are N. Crossley, T. Mick, M. Devey, and A. Mintz. Among the actresses are I. Davis, C. Meyer, and Katy Summerland.|The robe worn by James Flannigan was later worn by actor Carlo Antonazzo in the first season episode and sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Alsaurian citizen 1.jpg|''Played by Lou DeGrado'' File:Alsaurian citizen 2.jpg|''Played by Richard Franklin'' File:Alsaurian citizen 3.jpg|''Played by L. Sun'' File:Alsaurian citizen 4.jpg|''Played by Toni Taylor'' File:Alsaurian citizen 5.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 6.jpg|''Played by Liz Smollins'' File:Alsaurian citizen 7.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 8.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 9.jpg|''Played by James Flannigan'' File:Alsaurian citizen 10.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 11.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 12.jpg| File:Alsaurian citizen 13.jpg| Alsaurian prisoner This Alsaurian was imprisoned by the Mokra Order along with Darod. With the help of Captain Janeway and the Voyager was able to escape. ( ) on Paramount Stage 1 and is listed as "Alsaurian prisoner" on the call sheet.|Originally, the call sheet listed background actor Lou DeGrado for this part but he did not appear in this scene.}} Caylem's wife This woman was married to Caylem and they had one daughter, Ralkana. She was imprisoned by the Mokra Order but Caylem tried to rescue her many times as Augris mentioned shortly before his death. At the time Caylem and Janeway entered the prison, she had already been dead for twelve years. ( ) }} Mokra Order guard This Mokra Order guard was stationed at a prison that Tuvok and B'Elanna Torres were being held at by the Mokra Order. Kathryn Janeway posed as a prostitute to gain entrance. The guard told her that she was not allowed to visit the underground prison anymore. Janeway asked him if he wanted her to leave. The guard said no and so she took him to a dark corner on the pretense of seducing him, but Caylem knocked him out. ( ) on Paramount Stage 1 and is listed as "Guard #1" on the call sheet.}} Mokra Order soldiers These Mokra Order soldiers worked for Augris. They've attacked the away team from the on a marketplace and imprisoned Tuvok and Torres. Later they searched the alleys and houses for Janeway and guarded the prisoners in the prison. Two of them escorted Tuvok to his interrogation while one of them accompanied Augris aboard the Voyager. When Tuvok was brought back into his prison cell, Torres attacked one of the soldiers but he dropped Torres against a wall before Tuvok placed a vulcan nerve pinch on him. The soldiers are equipped with hand-held weapons, helmets, and gloves. ( ) and between Tuesday and Monday on Paramount Stage 1, 8, 9, and 16.|Their uniforms were re-used in several other Star Trek episodes. Jackets and boots were worn by the Kradin in the episode , leather harnesses were used for the Illyrians in the episode , and altered styles of the uniforms were worn by the crew of the in the episode , by the Enolian soldiers in the episode , and by Steve Rankin as Phillip Green in the episode . Several of these costumes and components were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including costumes worn by Dennis Madalone, Irving E. Lewis, and Louis Ortiz. }} File:Mokra order soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Scott Strozier'' File:Mokra order soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Shepard Ross'' File:Mokra order soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Irving Lewis'' File:Mokra order soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Mokra order soldier 5.jpg|''Played by Andre Campbell'' File:Mokra order soldier 6.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' Prostitutes These two prostitutes visited the marketplace when the away team from the Voyager was attacked and imprisoned by soldiers of the Mokra Order. Later, one of them danced with Caylem who distracted the soldiers from Darod. They were also the catalyst for Janeway to pose as a prostitute to get into the prison. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Augris' species prostitute 1.jpg|''Played by Susette Andres'' File:Augris' species prostitute 2.jpg|''Played by Linda Klein'' Augris' species Category:Augris' species